Alternative
by Historiia
Summary: Fin Alternative à la saison 7, donc ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas regardé. Pas de résumé pour ne pas spoiler


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ca fait longtemps, non ? Me voilà avec un OS afin de me remettre de cette fin de saison. Donc SPOILERS !**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

L'appareil entre ses mains, Félicity sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle regardait la tombe d'Oliver, cette tombe qu'elle avait crée afin de tromper tout le monde. Ses enfants venaient de repartir et elle allait en faire de même, espérant atteindre son but.

Elle avait passé vingt ans afin de fabriquer cet appareil qui lui permettrait de retourner dans le temps et de retrouver son mari. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Barry, sachant que son ami refuserait, mais elle ne s'était pas gênée pour voyager à Central City quand Nyssa était avec Mia afin de leur voler du matériel venant de l'avenir. Félicity ne s'était jamais sentie responsable de voler ses amis, elle voulait retrouver son mari et c'était la seule solution, peu importe les conséquences, peu importe les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer. Elle était prête à tout afin de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_\- J'espère te retrouver... Tu me manques... Je sais que cet avenir existera quelque part, avec Mia et William qui auront eu cette vie si compliquée... Mais j'espère encore plus nous créer un autre avenir. _

Une rafale de vent la fit frissonner. Elle sourit et activa l'appareil.

_\- Tu essayes de me dissuader ? Ça ne sert à rien... Je suis obstinée et je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. _

Un portail s'ouvrit et Félicity hésita un bref instant, est-ce qu'elle allait atterrir où elle le souhaitait ? Elle l'ignorait, mais après tous les sacrifices, elle était prête à prendre tous les risques, se moquant de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Elle traversa, le cœur léger, la tête pleine de questions. Une fois franchi, son cœur rata un battement, il était là, à deux mètres d'elle, Félicity résista à l'envie de courir dans ses bras. Elle devait se montrer patiente, d'ici peu, elle pourrait le faire. Oliver était là, si jeune, si beau... Elle l'avait aimé pendant ces vingt ans d'absence... Et le voir lui faisait comprendre que son amour était encore plus fort que le jour où il était parti.

_\- Que faites-vous là ?!_

Félicity détourna les yeux de son mari afin de regarder le moniteur, elle lui lança un regard noir afin de lui montrer sa détermination.

_\- J'ai eu vingt ans pour trouver une solution afin de retrouver mon mari... Vingt ans ! Vous croyez que je n'allais pas tenter quoi que ce soit ? _

_\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit... Nous avons un accord. _

_\- Vous avez eu un Oliver... J'en suis la preuve vivante... Une autre ligne temporelle vous donnera ce que vous voulez et me donnera ce que je veux. _

Félicity rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, elle ne l'avait jamais testé auparavant, ne voulant pas prendre le moindre risque avant le jour J, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur battre de soulagement, elle était arrivée au bon moment, au bon endroit... Devant son mari.

_\- Votre femme est intelligente Oliver Queen. _

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait tout prévu, se sacrifier afin de sauver Barry et Kara, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais il le devait. Le moniteur se tourna vers Félicity.

_\- Vous savez que des changements peuvent avoir lieu dans la timeline que vous allez créer. _

Félicity hocha la tête, Oliver ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se trouver devant lui, avec ce visage plus âgé, mais toujours aussi belle.

_\- Je sais qu'on va peut-être souffrir plus qu'on ne l'aurait fait dans cette réalité... Mais à cause de vous, j'ai perdu mon mari, j'ai éloigné notre fils et notre fille m'a détesté de lui avoir menti... Je pense qu'on ne peut pas souffrir davantage. _

Oliver la regarda plus intensément, sans comprendre.

_\- Notre fille ?_

Félicity ferma les yeux hocha la tête.

_\- Je devais la protéger... Mais ça l'a détruite pendant un temps... Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. _

Le moniteur s'approcha d'eux.

_\- J'accepte votre marché... Je viendrai chercher le Oliver Queen qui a accepté mon marché... Vous pourrez vivre avec celui de cette timeline. _

Félicity ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes, elle ignorait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle était persuadée, que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu durant vingt ans, sans son mari, sans leur fils...

Elle se tourna vers le Moniteur et lui sourit.

_\- Je suppose que je dois repartir. _

_\- Oui... Votre vie n'est pas ici, mais dans vingt ans..._

_\- Je comprends. _

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Oliver, s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue.

_\- Je sais que tu ne comprends rien... Mais j'ai fait ça pour nous. Je t'aime Oliver et pour une fois, je me montre égoïste... On a le droit au bonheur, peu importe la timeline. _

Félicity posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et activa sa machine afin de retourner dans son époque, le moniteur avait raison. Sa vie se trouvait vingt ans plus tard, elle espérait juste qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'ils le soient tous les quatre.

**Vingt ans plus tard.**

Félicity ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant très bien de ce qu'elle venait de faire, seulement, cette fois c'était différent... Elle ne se trouvait pas devant la tombe factice de son mari, mais dans un lit douillet. Elle se redressa d'un bond, regardant autour d'elle, la peur au ventre, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

_\- Vous vous réveillez enfin. _

Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face au moniteur, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_\- J'ai échoué ?_

_\- Non. Un Oliver Queen est resté vingt ans avec moi et votre autre vous vient de me rejoindre... Mais vous... La Félicity Smoak de cette timeline va perdre ses souvenirs et devenir celle qu'elle a été durant vingt ans. _

_\- Je ne comprends pas... Si je suis... Si mon autre moi est avec vous, pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de tout. _

_\- L'univers est compliqué, mais j'ai respecté notre engagement. Cette timeline est toute à vous. _

Félicity tourna la tête et sourit en voyant une photo sur sa table de nuit, elle la prit entre ses mains et caressa le visage de son mari, celui de William, de Mia et d'un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_\- Votre fils. _

_\- Lucas... _

_\- Oui... Il vient d'avoir treize ans. _

Elle leva les yeux de la photo et regarda le moniteur.

_\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais que je vais finir par m'en souvenir, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. _

Alors, il lui raconta. Oliver avait attendu des années qu'il vienne le chercher et il attendait toujours, se disant qu'un jour, il devrait quitter sa famille, mais sans savoir que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il profitait de leur famille, sans avoir peur du lendemain. Ils avaient eu Lucas sans s'y attendre. Félicity avait eu un accident de voiture assez grave et ils s'étaient rendus compte de sa grossesse durant ses quelques jours de coma.

Leur vie n'avait pas été faite que de moments de bonheur... Ils avaient perdu des amis, dont Lyla qui avait été tué par un ennemi de l'Argus... John avait pété les plombs et avait disparu de leur vie du jour au lendemain. JJ s'était tourné vers un gang peu recommandable, il était en prison depuis quatre ans et n'était pas prêt d'en ressortir. Théa n'était jamais revenue à Star City, mais elle leur donnait des nouvelles assez souvent et allait bien.

Laurel était repartie sur sa terre et venait les voir de temps en temps, même si elle n'était pas leur Laurel, elle avait su devenir une amie qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. William était revenu vivre avec eux à quinze ans, il voulait connaître sa petite sœur et avait adoré prendre soin de Mia quand elle était bébé. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rejoint ses grands-parents, il en avait eu besoin durant un temps, mais depuis son retour, William était heureux.

René avait quitté la ville avec sa fille et ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis des années. Dinah était toujours chef de la police, mais elle se consacrait à son travail.

_\- Maman ? Je peux entrer ? _

Félicity regarda le moniteur qui disparut sous ses yeux. Elle demanda à son fils d'entrer et celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Lucas ressemblait énormément à son père, elle avait déjà vu des photos d'Oliver jeune et Lucas était une imitation parfaite de son père.

_\- Tu pleures maman ? Ça ne va pas ? _

Elle secoua la tête et tendit le bras vers son fils, cet enfant qu'elle allait apprendre à connaître.

_\- Tout va bien, un mauvais rêve. _

_\- Sûre ? _

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

_\- Oui, tu as bien dormi ? _

_\- Oui... William a téléphoné, ils seront bientôt là. J'ai hâte de rencontrer Gracie !_

Félicity fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir un souvenir. William et Jeff, son mari... Venaient d'adopter une petite fille de deux ans. Elle sourit et prit la main de son fils.

_\- Moi aussi... Et Mia, elle est là ? _

_\- Bien sûr qu'elle est là, tu veux qu'elle soit où ?_

Félicity se leva, un autre sourire aux lèvres, elle posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et sortit de la chambre au même moment où Mia quittait la salle de bain. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, mais son regard semblait moins sombre, moins triste. Elle courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

_\- Mon bébé !_

_\- Euh maman, on s'est vues hier soir tu sais... _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Mia tourna légèrement la tête vers son père qui venait de les rejoindre.

_\- Maman semble avoir besoin de calins !_

Félicity relâcha Mia et étouffa un sanglot en courant se jeter dans les bras d'Oliver, celui-ci la serra contre lui, surpris de cet élan de tendresse soudain,

_\- Je vois ça... _

_\- Maman dit qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, il devait être atroce. _

Oliver regarda Lucas qui entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, Mia s'approcha, posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et fila au rez-de chaussé. Oliver éloigna Félicity de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

_\- Hey, tu vas bien ? _

Elle hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes.

_\- Oui... Juste un cauchemar à propos de notre ancienne vie... Je vais vite l'oublier._

Il sourit à sa femme et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Félicity se souvenait de son ancienne vie, mais elle se rappelait de ce que Barry lui avait dit lors du flashpoint, il lui avait fallut des semaines avant d'avoir des réminiscences de cette nouvelle vie. Elle serait patiente et elle comptait bien profiter de tout ce que cette vie allait lui offrir, elle devrait être prudente et ne pas parler de l'avenir dont elle seule avait connaissance... Mais un avenir bien différent de leur vie, elle le savait.

Oliver lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Mia était assise à table, en train de parler avec son frère au téléphone, elle les prévint qu'ils arrivaient d'ici un quart d'heure. Félicity s'installa près de sa fille et la regarda, elle était identique à ses souvenirs, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire... Mais elle semblait plus épanouie.

Elle avait attendu vingt ans avant de pouvoir avoir la chance de revoir son mari et elle n'aurait jamais espéré que le Moniteur accepte son offre, elle y était au culot et avait tenté cette solution. Mais elle avait réussi et aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien profiter de chaque secondes du temps qu'il lui restait avec les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

**Voilà ma fin alternative à cette saison 7... Fin qui m'a énormément déçue. Alors oui, ils se retrouvent... Mais quoi, 20 ans après ? Ils pourront plus voir leurs enfants, Oliver n'aura pas vu grandir leur fille ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**Bref je n'ai pas aimé et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fin. Ce n'est pas le meilleur OS que j'ai fait, loin de là, mais ça m'a fait du bien ^^**

**Bref la saison 8 est pour moi une totale erreur, je comprends Emily Bett Rickards qui a voulut arrêter, mais dans ce cas pourquoi faire cette suite ? Moi ils m'ont perdu lol**

**Je regrette car le Olicity m'a donné l'envie d'écrire de nouveau, il m'a aidé à m'améliorer et m'a donné la motivation de reprendre mon premier roman, de le finir et d'écrire le second ( d'ailleurs encore merci delicity pour ta relecture pour ce dernier, je l'ai relu et il est parfait ! )**

**Bref je susi déçue, mais ce n'est rien, je relirais les fics pour me sentir mieux ^^**

**à bientôt et lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
